Maybe, maybe not
by KatieBell789
Summary: She was forced to marry a Malfoy to pay back a favour for her parents. Angry and hurt, she tries to find comfort in the place where she must call home. Malfoy seems just as snobby as every other pure-blood. But is he? Maybe, maybe not...
1. Astoria

People look forward to their wedding day. She was dreading hers. But the morning it was to happen on was cold. She awoke to her mother's screams for her get up and get ready.

"Honestly, if you want to pay back this favour and get the Malfoy boy off the hook, then you need to get up and get married"

She presented the coldest look she could muster. "But I don't"

With nothing left to say, Mrs Greengrass left the room.

Astoria, nearly at the age of 20, had hopes and aspirations and they were being put on hold. For a lifetime. Just under a century ago, the Greengrass family had been caught up in a dark art phenomenon. The Ministry worked out that Albert Greengrass had everything to do with it and he was held in Azkaban. With the Malfoy's influence and wealth, Albert was released and had exclaimed that the Greengrass household was forever indebted to Abraxcus Malfoy.

So the day came when young Draco Malfoy was charged with the offence of helping Lord Voldemort in his journey to power. The only way to save him from Azkaban was to get him married and therefore be involved with a family who he needed to support. Remembering that the Greengrass' owed the Malfoys', they asked for Daphne Greengrass. But as she was already engaged to Theodore Nott, the burden fell on Astoria.

She had complained she was too young but did they listen? Absolutely not.

Mr and Mrs Greengrass didn't like Astoria. She was an accident, a waste of space and unworthy of living comfortably. She was prettier than Daphne, who blatantly denied her presence. Astoria was comfortable with being herself. Nobody could deny she was clever. Nearly sorted into Ravenclaw, Astoria's room was covered in bookshelves. All remaining space was covered in pictures and colour unlike the rest of the house.

"Get ready!" shouted Mrs Greengrass.

Her bags were packed and she was ready. She looked beautiful and nobody could deny it except for narrow minded people like the Greengrass'. Her dress was picked by good friend Luna Lovegood:

. /imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F% .com%2F564x%2Fc6%2F12%2Fe7% &imgrefurl=https%3A%2F% .com%2Fpin%2F469500329880377147%2F&docid=eqkMyc5DpIwdrM&tbnid=lNeCxpIWOsG_xM%3A&vet=1&w=564&h=752&bih=670&biw=1280&q=plain%20wedding%20dresses%20with%20sleeves&ved=0ahUKEwjqlb2h9pnRAhVLvRoKHSLADnoQMwggKAYwBg&iact=mrc&uact=8

Her hair was flowing and wavy and it casacaded below her shoulders towards the middle of her back.

"Let's just get this over with" said Daphne.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to" Astoria replied.

"I just want to see the back of you, finally" she scowled.

With one swift movement, Astoria turned and Disapparated.


	2. I do?

Daphne's POV:

Astoria. Tori. Call her Aston Martin for all I care. She is such a waste of space. But she always wins.

She's getting married first, to a MALFOY. Draco Malfoy. The richest wizarding family in the whole of the pureblood descendants. The most affluent family in the UK. She is one lucky bitch.

Malfoy is cute. He is MY age, not one year older. If anything, he should be engaged to me. But he isn't. Why? Because Theo proposed.

I like Theo. I only agreed because he proposed the month after The Battle. Times were difficult. Now they're bearable. I really regret it.

Now, I'm the one having to sit on the side-lines and watch The Bitch leave this depressing life as a Greengrass and join the people with the name and fame. She got it easy.

The most annoying thing is that she actually looks pretty in her wedding dress. She looks elegant and flowy but still has that don't-cross-me air about her. She looks genuinely beautiful.

The Bitch.

Astoria's POV:

Getting married to a Malfoy. What a headache. Standing outside the Chicheley Hall in Buckinghamshire, I couldn't help but feel nervous. I was getting married after all. A new home. A new family. A husband. This was going to be the ultimate awkward-fest. There was a lot to get used to. *sigh*

As my parents and sister (I wouldn't call them family) Apparated beside me, I led them up the path to the entrance.

"Astoria!", said Daphne, struggling to keep up, "Astoria, we need to go in first"

"What's the point?", I replied, "Nobody is going to be there anyway" It was true. Only Malfoy and his parents and me and my parents (and annoying excuse for a sister) were going to be there.

"But we've got to do it properly. You only get one shot at this."

I looked at her make up caked face and realised that she knew this was going to be our only chance together. She knew I wouldn't even turn up to her wedding. I nearly felt sorry for her. Nearly.

"Fine"

So Daphne walked into the entrance hall, followed by 'Mother and Father' (I didn't want walk with anyone), then me. As I entered, I realised that the Malfoys' could not help showing off. The hall was draped in silver and emerald. Upon seeing our entrance, one of the elves (also draped in emerald) scurried into a room at the top of the steps. While walking up the steps, a great deal of shuffling could be heard from the other side of door. When we had reached the door there was silence followed by another elf saying "youse can goes in now, sir and madams" while addressing us (I still would not refer to us as a family). A moment passed and a soft organ began playing.

The door opened and a tall figure could be seen at the front of the room.

Draco's POV:

What in pureblood's name is going on? I'm getting married to a Greengrass. What the hell?! But I'm OK with it. It's saving my neck from Azkaban. But I'm getting married! Did I already say that?

"Draco, focus!", father hissed.

I hadn't realised that they had arrived. I had been standing for about five minutes thinking and I hadn't noticed she had walked in. I saw Daphne. I remembered her from school. She was meant to be getting married to me. The thought of it made me shudder. She was nice, but clingy.

She gave me a toothy grin. And flirty.

Astoria had reached my side. She smiled slightly. I smiled back, twistedly.

"Draco, don't forget."

Of course. How could I forget? We couldn't let the Greengrass change her mind even if it meant gifting her little things.

From the tip of my wand I produced a bouquet of white and silver roses and wrapped it with a silk ribbon.

Her eyes widened in surprise then softened as she took the bouquet.

"Thanks" she said as her brown hair fell over her eyes casting me out of a daze.

'Man up' I told myself.

The man I front of us was greying, in his early 50s. He stood up, coughed for silence, and smiled nervously. Maybe being in the presence of so many people branded with the Dark Mark was unnerving.

"Ladies and gentlemen. We are to celebrate the marriage of this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If you two could now turn to face each other."

Damn! He was going to do it old school. Great. Just great.

As I turned to face the Greengrass I realised her eyes weren't as dark as I thought. They were nearly a honey colour. They were eyes that I was already getting lost in and I was annoyed that I was.

I held out my hands for her to hold and she slid them in to mine. We had over a foot of space between us so looked like we were holding hands over a stream. The man noticed that.

"You might want to stand closer" he said, a smile playing on his lips.

We both stepped forward at the same time so now it looked like we were standing on two feet of space.

"Let's continue. Do you Draco Lucius Malfoy agree to take Astoria Greengrass as your wife?"

Do I? I don't know. I'm not sure. What if I cant get used to it? What then? I really should have thought this through. I looked into her eyes. Nearly honey...

"I do."

A strand of silver emitted from the man's wand and wrapped around us holding us together.

Astoria's POV:

"And do you, Astoria Greengrass, take Draco Lucius Malfoy to be your husband?"

Well, I don't know him. Barely. I do want to get away from 'the family'. But I want to get away from this too. This mayhem. And then I remembered the first time Malfoy and I had an encounter. I looked up into his grey eyes, not cold but they were friendly.

"I do"

A second strand wrapped itself around us again.

"By the power vested in me and the Wizengamot, I now pronounce you husband and wife"

A last strand, longer and thicker than the other two wrapped itself tightly around us, lifting us slightly off the floor.

And the memory. What a memory...


	3. Memory and Goodbye

_Before anything, I'd like to thank FelixFelicisWriter for your advice and keeping up with the story it means a lot._

Memory: Draco's POV

An extra class. Honestly. I'm not that good but not all bad at the same time. Still, it was Professor Snape and he had suggested to do an advanced class to help with my owls. Bet he only did that so Father wouldn't get annoyed. Snape was definitely scared of father.

"And to begin this class I would like each of you to name an advanced potion that you would like to know by the Easter Holidays. Don't choose anything too easy or I'll have to reconsider your position in this class."

There were a few uncomfortable movements from around the class. The class consisted of a few selected Slytherins, 3 Hufflepuffs and the rest were Ravenclaws. No Gryffindors. Not even Granger.

"Turn to page-"

He had to stop there as the door flew open and a girl walked in. She had a black thick scarf that had been blown and covered the bottom half of her face. Her arms were laden with books and she was panting slightly.

She said something but the scarf was muffling her voice.

"Sorry?" the professor asked. She moved her scarf away from her face. Her nose was pink with col and her cheeks were pale.

"I said, sorry I'm late, sir"

"That's alright. Sit down, Greengrass. Turn to page 67 and select your potion. Do not go past page 81 as getting those potions wrong can result in- well, a lot of mess.", Snape said casually "You have five minutes to choose a potion then use the next 50 to start brewing. Off you go."

The girl- Greengrass- had found a seat opposite me on our table. She had already set up and was already thumbing through the pages, looking for a potion to brew.

When she had removed her over-cloak, I had noticed she was in Slytherin. She wasn't Greengrass. Daphne was in my year. I knew her alright and I knew her enough to notice that this girl wasn't her. Unless...

"Are you Daphne's younger sister?"

She looked up from her textbook. "Yes.", she replied.

"But you're not in 5th year!", I exclaimed.

"I know."

"What year are you in?"

"4th year"

"How did you get into this class then?"

"I can answer that for you, Draco.", said Snape who had reached our table without us noticing. Without me noticing anyway. "Miss Greengrass here has shown a various set of skills that made her stand out in the class. It seemed imperative that I let her potion making expertise improve even more if she was this good."

I glanced at her. She was wasn't looking smug. In fact she looked slightly uncomfortable. Definitely Ravenclaw.

"Now, which potions have you decided to make? Astoria?"

"Amortentia", she replied simply.

I stared at her dumbfounded, confident that she would make a fool of herself. She must be having a laugh.

"Hm... let's see how it goes today so we can see what you need to work on."

Half an hour later, we were halfway through our potions but Astoria was nearly done. Her brown hair was tied up into a bun and she was focused on not losing count of her stirs. Then, I felt a sharp nudge in my stomach.

"Ouch!"

It was Blaise. "You're staring at her."

"Don't embarrass yourself, Blaise."

He gave a smirk and carried on adding his crushed bats wing.

In the end, hers was nearly perfect but didn't have a shine as it should. Turns out she ruined one of her stirs when she heard me exclaim in pain. As she was leaving, she had left behind her scarf. Blaise had left to find Pansy before dinner. I picked up the scarf. "Greengrass! You left your scarf."

She turned and walked back. Snape noticed her and said, "You nearly got it right, Astoria. Just missed the shine."

"I know", she replied and reached for her scarf and came close, muttering in my ear, "Thanks to you"

And just like that she left the room with me staring after her in confusion.

Astoria's POV:

"We'll meet you two at the Manor", said Mrs Malfoy.

They gave a nod to 'my family' and Disapparated.

Oh! They think I want to stay back and meet them. Well...

I approached Daphne and heard Malfoy stand beside me. "Well. I'm going now. I'll probably never see you again." A look of confusion crossed her face. "What did you think? I was going to come back and visit you. Well I won't. You've not exactly been nice to me you know. In fact, neither of you have been nice to me, not even once. This was probably the only nice thing you've done for me. Send me away."

Before leaving, I turned and faced them for the last time. "Goodbye, bitches."

Walking along the path outside the venue arm in arm (don't ask how that happened) Malfoy said something that made me smile for the rest of the day.

"That was the most badass thing I have ever seen."

I looked at him and smiled.


	4. Malfoy Manor

Astoria's POV:

When we reached the end of the path I noticed something was bugging me.

"What's wrong with you?!", I said, obviously annoyed.

"Nothing. Just a cold.", he replied with a sniff.

I stared at him, incredulous. "A cold. On your wedding day." He sniffed again. "Wow."

"I know. Mother was complaining that I wouldn't be able to greet the guests proper-" He stopped suddenly.

"What do you mean 'greet guests properly'?"

"nothing" a slight sneer on his face, "Just a small do. Mother insisted."

I couldn't believe it. This wasn't meant to happen. It wasn't meant to b public. Mrs Malfoy was only friendly Malfoy, the only one I liked. But now... she knows that I didn't want to get married but she still made a big deal of it. I just hope I could slip away and bury myself in a book. All I've wanted to do ever is slip away.

I've never liked socializing with narrow minded pure bloods. I don't mind _people_. But I do mind that evil , 'I'm-better-than-a-muggle' mindset. It really gets under my skin. There are bound to be every pure blood born within the European continent, knowing the Malfoy's.

"You look really annoyed.", Malfoy said, making me jump.

"I am annoyed", I replied, recovering myself, "I don't want to meet with all those bloody guests."

"Easy there Astoria. You're starting to sound like a Weasley.", he sneered and then laughed.

"I cant believe it. You're just like the rest of them. You judge people and separate them in groups depending on their blood status. Youre pathetic."

I moved past him and Disapparated and slipped away.

I was angry. That was definitely an understatement.

I thought that maybe, just maybe, Malfoy would be different. He wouldn't care less about blood status after his world was ruined because of power hungry man prepared to kill anyone who was not pure blood. Maybe, he might just slightly admire the Trio and maybe he might just care for the future of every species.

Turns out he doesn't. If I knew he was like this, I wouldn't have come here. Without noticing I had Apparated to Malfoy Manor. I looked up and noticed the entrance.

I couldn't contain a gasp.

The Malfoys' had outdone themselves. The door was draped with emerald, silver, silk and the richest materials ever seen. Laughter and chatter could be heard from outside and the smells of food made me lick my lips.

Just when I was least expecting it (he has got to stop doing that), Malfoy Apparated beside me and made me jump.

"you know, we've got enter together.", reminding me of Daphne. Urgh, Daphne.

"whatever, lets get this over with", the smells of food really making me hungry now.

When we entered the hall everyone turned and looked at us then broke out in applause. Someone grabbed me to the side and before I knew it I was being interrogated about my dress. Malfoy was pulled in another direction and I could see him wiping his nose on a cashmere silk handkerchief before being dragged away. I didn't like it. I needed to slip away.

I caught Mrs Malfoy's eye and mouthed, 'Help me'. She took the hint and made an announcement. I relaxed with relief. "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to invite the newly wedded couple for their first dance as husband and wife." I tensed up all over again.

I could dance. On my own. Not with a partner and especially not with Malfoy. Really, really bad idea.

I walked to the middle of the dance floor and Malfoy joined me. There was a definite 'aw' from the guests as put my hand awkwardly on his shoulder and her other in his hand. Seeing the discomfort on Malfoy's face as he placed his hand on my waist. We were back here, staring into his eyes and not understanding a thing. As Amazed by Lonestar started playing we stepped side to side back to front and we just kept moving.

It wasn't so bad. After a bit a few couples joined us and we became more comfortable, talking about small matters, little things that would cause no trouble to us in this small moment of relief.

When Marvin Gaye (Charlie Puth) came on, Malfoy started moving a bit more and making us waltz around the whole dance floor laughing so much we couldn't breathe.

I honestly never knew he had a sense of humour.


	5. Night in Malfoy Manor

Astoria POV:

I'm exhausted. After the dance me and Malfoy were presented a cake (4 tiered, vanilla genoise, white, intricate piping) and we cut it. It was delicious but at first I didn't think it would be. I took a slice just so I wouldn't be bothered about it. I took a seat and watched some guests dance for a bit before I got bored (ballroom dancing, yay(!)) I sensed someone sit next to me and I looked up. Malfoy. He didn't leave alone for a full 5 minutes not that there would be a chance of him leaving me now.

"What?", I asked obviously annoyed.

"Are you not going to eat your cake?"

"Look, if you've come all the way here just to eat my slice then take it."

"Easy, Greeng- I mean, Astoria. I don't want your cake. You should eat it. It's tasty."

There he was staring at me, waiting for me to eat a bit of cake. He was staring straight through me, straight into my eyes. Something about that cold grey made me want to stare back forever but want to tear my eyes away at the same time.

"Fine." I said defiantly. I used my fork (real silver) to cut through the cake and separate small part of the sponge with a bit of the icing. He was still watching me as I lifted the fork to my mouth and nibbled on the sponge. It was ok so I put the whole thing in.

Woah! I felt a warming feeling down my throat and the sweetness of icing sitting on my tongue. I looked up at Malfoy and saw a smug expression on his face. The penny dropped and I exploded internally.

"You put butterbeer on my cake!"

"I know I did."

"But-but...why?" I could feel myself deflating of anger and I running out of excuses. I finished the slice and then took another.

Now, as I said, I am exhausted. As the guests left one by one, Mrs Malfoy decided to send me up to bed like a little school girl. "You've had a long day", she had said, "Go to sleep". So up I went, up the turning staircase, right, past the gallery, along the corridor and into the second master suite. I knocked on the door and I could hear a scuffling and the door opened.

Draco was standing in front of me, towel in hand. His top button was undone and his waistcoat could be seen lying on the bed behind him.

"Oh yes. I forgot you're in this room. I was going in for a shower. I think Mother sent your bags up." I followed him into the room and looked around. It was spacious with big windows that made it look like you could fall off if you stood in front of it. There was a king size bed and a small bedroom couch.

. /imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F%2Fpreviews. %2Fimages%2Fskdesign%2Fskdesign1509%2Fskdesign150900447% &imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww. %2Fphoto_45164813_ &docid=Iv2Bh3utRAWd0M&tbnid=blC-SK0TfWYBbM%3A&vet=1&w=1300&h=1079&bih=670&biw=1280&q=spacious%20bedroom%20windows&ved=0ahUKEwjn86nSic_RAhWEAcAKHZ6NDjoQMwggKAYwBg&iact=mrc&uact=8

"You'll have to take your clothes with you. You're not changing in here. Definitely not." I said to Draco before he went into the shower. He gave me a look and rummaged in his messy cupboard for his pyjamas and went into the shower.

When I heard the lock slide I decided to take my chance in the guest shower. I gathered my things and left the room.

I spent 5 minutes in the shower, 5 minutes dressing and 5 getting lost on the way to the room. When I got there the water was still running. Thank Merlin!

My silk dressing gown fell to my ankles and was a beautiful piece of embroidery gifted to me by my grandmother. It made me feel calm and pretty as it hugged my waist slightly.

I unpacked my bags (by magic) into the cupboard emptied for me. I looked into my bag (undetectable extending charm) and extracted my Beedle and the Bard from under a pile of spell books.

I looked around for a couch and found one right next to the window, the moonlight pouring in. As I walked to the couch I turned the pages, looking for where I left off. Not looking where I was going, I tripped over a black blazer and fell into something warm. Or 'someone', shall I say.

Draco was standing in front of me, the most casual I've ever seen him. His t-shirt clung to his body and a definite toned stomach could be seen. He looked slightly ruffled as his hair had escaped the immaculate style it was always in.

"Watch it, Astoria," he said jokingly, "You're going to kill yourself with wisdom."

"Yeah," I said, caught off-guard, "Whatever. I was just going to read by the window."

"Go ahead, book worm," he replied, "Read all you want to. I'm going to sleep."

I watched him get into bed and once he was in he noticed me staring at all his clothes littered around the room.

"You disapprove. Well, let's sort that." He raised his wand and in a sweeping motion all his clothes found there way into his cupboard. It wasn't as neat as mine but it was nice he noticed. He smirked and turned over onto his back, his head resting on one arm.

After I finished the story 15 minutes later, I looked for a drawer or shelf to keep my book and then resigned to keeping it in a drawer of my socks. Then I was presented with another dilemma.

Where should I sleep? On the couch or in the bed? In a different room completely? Go home? No I couldn't do that, no way! Then I remembered something my grandmother used to tell me: "Start as you mean to continue." So I did. I had noticed there was space for one person next to Draco, so no awkward squeezing into a tiny space. I lifted the top of the duvet and sat on the edge looking around the room. With my back to him Draco said, "When did we choose all this?"

Surprised I replied, "What do you mean?". But I knew exactly what he meant. I removed my dressing gown and levitated it onto a hook. I placed my wand on the bedside cabinet and lay down next to Draco, my heart wanting to know what he will say next.

"When did we choose to become the bad people in the world and be hated by 4 out 5 people we come across? When did we choose to become the dark wizards? We had it hard, no one else did. It was us, always us who got it hard. But my parents never understood that. Never. All I've ever wanted was someone who understood but no one like that ever came. No one."

I listened to the silence and chose my words carefully. "I understand." He turned to look at me but I looked straight at the ceiling and continued. "We are given the title 'dark wizard' from birth and we were always going to be the 'bad guys'. But we can change that just by showing people we're not the bad guys. We have to open our minds to new possibilities every day and by doing that we can change the typical Slytherin image that we are given. I never had any friends in Slytherin because they upheld that image. I made friends with people who would like me for who I am, not who I'm expected to be." I paused. "I completely understand." I turned to face him.

"Thank you.", Draco whispered.

"It's OK"

Without warning I felt a pair of hand pull into a hug. My head buried into Draco's neck and his arms around me. I felt for him. I wrapped my arms around him too and I felt a drop of water fall into my hair.


	6. Plz Review

Hi everyone! I hope all my readers can review my story so far so I can improve it. Tell me if you think it is too slow or if it is boring. Give me ideas and i probably would use them.

Plz review. Thnx.


	7. Breakfast

Astoria's POV:

Someone knocked on the door. The sunlight streamed in through the gaps in the curtains. I felt a pair of arms around me and I could fell my back ache. We had stayed like this all night, wrapped around each other, not a care in the world. Now I care. My back is killing me.

I could tell that Draco wasn't going to get up and that I would have to be the first. I went to the en suite and washed my face. I heard a groan and sheets rustling in the other room and the door creaked open as I turned off the tap.

"What are you doing?" asked Draco, blatantly bemused.

"Washing my face and getting ready." I replied equally bemused. It wasn't that weird. I usually do this anyway. "Aren't you going to freshen up yourself?"

"Not really, no. But if it bothers you then that will have to change." I stood up straight and looked at him. He's prepared to change a habit that he's had for his whole life for...ME? What is going on? What does he want.

Just as I passed him on my way out, I caught a glimpse of his face. His cheeks had gone red. The whole time I was tying up my hair, putting on my dressing gown and making my way downstairs I had a wide smile plastered on my face.

"Morning, dear." Said Mrs Malfoy as I met her in the dining room. I had that smile on my face and I still couldn't get it off.

"You took your time" remarked Mrs Malfoy. I had thought I would meet Mrs Malfoy in the kitchen preparing breakfast. Instead I came across a house elf who greeted me respectfully as 'Mistress' and shooed me into the dining room where breakfast was laid out in one big banquet.

"Got lost. An easy mistake to make in this house."

"Well now there is one more person it will seem more full and it will be easy to make your way around."

I took a seat opposite an empty chair and next to an empty one. Mr and Mrs Malfoy sat opposite each other at the heads of the tables. Just as Mrs Malfoy reached for a slice of toast, Draco entered still tired but his face washed. I grinned (again!). He smiled back. He was about to sit opposite me when Mrs Malfoy stopped him and told him to sit next to me. She shrunk the table and all the food still managed to fit. Draco's parents moved in the chairs opposite us.

"Now we're closer together"

I smiled at her politely. Yes definitely. All close together in this humungous dining room. How very not odd(!) I think Draco was thinking the same thing. He chuckled slightly. Mrs Malfoy ignored him.

I have never eaten a bigger breakfast in my life. To the Malfoy's this was normal, I could tell. But to me, if you showed me another croissant, I would probably refuse. And I love croissants.

After breakfast we went up to get ready because Mrs Malfoy is sending me and Draco on a day trip. Something I kind of want to do so I an get to know him better.

When I think about it, it feels like my wedding day was a life time ago. It feels like this is a new story for me and that I have the ability to choose where it goes. I can move on from the hated, reserved teen I once was and become a lady. Become something that everyone will love. Maybe even Malfoy. Eurgh! Did I just say that? I might have meant it, I'm not sure.

Well, got today to look forward to.

 ** _Tell me what you think about it so far and give me ideas._**


	8. Down the street

p class="MsoNormal"Astoria's POV:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I was excited. Again. I didn't even know what I was excited for. As I examined my wardrobe, in my dressing gown, I tried to decide on what I should wear. It was autumn so it was getting chilly. But it wasn't so cold that I would have to wear layers and layers of clothes. I don't understand why this is bothering me so much. It never used to worry me about what I wear and who cared. Why was it bothering me now? In came the answer./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Draco walked in, blonde hair sticking up and towel in hand. His t-shirt clung to his body. He noticed me staring at him with an annoyed look on my face. Him. It was him. Why was he controlling my mind?!/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Have you not changed yet?" Malfoy asked, clearly worried, "We're going to be late!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I-I don't know what to wear..." I trailed off at the end. It sounded so stupid./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Here, let me have a look" He dropped his towel on the bed and walked towards my wardrobe./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Wear this with this and put this on top." he handed me a bundle of clothes as I stood watching him rummage in my wardrobe, dumbfounded. "I'll leave you to it, then." And he left. Just like that./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I laid out the clothes on the bed and stared at them surprised that Malfoy could actually get something right:/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"·span style="font-variant-numeric: normal; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Grey jumper/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"·span style="font-variant-numeric: normal; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Blue and white skirt/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"·span style="font-variant-numeric: normal; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Black tights/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"·span style="font-variant-numeric: normal; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Black hat/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"·span style="font-variant-numeric: normal; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-Reseda green neck scarf/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I didn't even remember that these pieces of clothing existed. Now accessories. I slipped on my wedding ring and places a silver necklace around my neck. I left my hair out in loose waves and grabbed my leather bag (I haven't used it since Hogwarts!) and made my way out of the door./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"***/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Malfoy was waiting for me in the living room./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You're here, let's go." He pulled my arm and led me towards the library. Mrs Malfoy was in there. And what a library it was! The shelves were spiralling upwards and it didn't seem to stop. It looked like I could just move in here. As I made a start towards the shelves Malfoy grabbed my hand and pulled me back./p  
p class="MsoNormal""This isn't our prize, emunfortunately./em" The sarcasm was painful. I turned around and saw a large, extravagant fireplace. On the mantelpiece were pictures. Loads of pictures. All of them seemed to be of Malfoy. I moved closer and Mrs Malfoy handed me some Floo Powder./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Just say Hogsmeade. That's the first place you'll be going."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I stared at on picture that had caught my eye. When no one was looking I slipped into my bag. I'll have to look at it later./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I placed the Floo Powder in the fire and stepped in, enjoying the tickling sensation around my legs./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hogsmeade." I said, nice and clear./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Nothing happened. Then I was spinning and everything was passing by in a swirl of colour and sounds were reaching my ears and snippets of conversation could be heard. As suddenly as it started, I stopped spinning./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I looked around at the shops and my eyes became slightly teary. The shops, cafes and the people brought back memories, good and bad. I remember one time in 6supth/sup year, when Luna, Anna and I were walking through the street passing a group of 7supth/sup years outside Zonko's who were leering at Anna. Luna noticed it first and pointed this out in her clear loud voice "They're staring at you Anna" at which Anna blushed and I whipped around ready for a fight. The boys turned away embarrassed but only one smart ass decided to say something. "Well, what's it to you?" That's all it took for me to stare at him hard before laying a good punch on his lip. "That's to stop you talking all the rubbish that will come out of your mouth." His mates didn't do anything as we took off back to school where surprisingly I didn't get into any trouble./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I was roused from my flashback as Malfoy came out of the fireplace behind me. Standing next to me, he too looked at the street with some fondness but it was replaced by a glance at me, enquiring./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Where do you want to go?" he asked. He a piece of coal in his hair and it contrasted with his blonde locks. It was distracting me as he explained the different ways we could go about the day. "What are you looking at? Why are you staring at my head?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""No reason" I replied, "Well, you've got a piece of coal in your hair."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Where? Here? Here?" he asked patting the different parts of his head./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Stop. Let me do it for you." I wasn't that much shorter than him. Just a few inches. I reached up and picked the piece out without tangling it further into the blonde locks./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Um thanks. Let's go."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"And with that, we took off down the high street./p 


End file.
